Dehumidification systems which supply dehumidified air into a room have been known. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose dehumidification systems of this type.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe a configuration in which adsorption rotors are arranged in series along an air passage to form a plurality of stages there. The air passage is comprised of an air supply passage for supplying outdoor air processed by the adsorption rotors into a room, and an air discharge passage for discharging room air to the outside environment. Each of the adsorption rotors is disposed to cover both of the air supply passage and the air discharge passage, and be rotatable on a rotary shaft interposed between the air supply and discharge passages.
Each of the adsorption rotors adsorbs moisture in the air flowing through the air supply passage and thereby dehumidifies the air, and recovers itself by releasing the moisture to the air flowing through the air discharge passage. The air discharge passage is provided with an air heater, which heats the air so that the heated air can be used for the recovery of the adsorption rotor. When the amount of moisture adsorbed into a portion of the adsorption rotor increases to a certain degree, the adsorption rotor rotates and moves to the air discharge passage, where the adsorption rotor releases the moisture and recovers itself. After that, the adsorption rotor is used again for adsorption. With this configuration, low-humidity air flowing through the air passage for adsorption is continuously supplied into a room, thereby dehumidifying the air in the room. The room air is heated to recover the adsorption rotor, and then discharged out of the room.
Since the outdoor air passes through the adsorption rotor several times, the air to be supplied into the room comes to have a low dew point. Such air can be used, for example, as air to be supplied into a dry clean room where lithium ion batteries are manufactured (e.g., air having a dew point of about −50° C.).